


bedside

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: Odo keeps an eye on a bedridden Quark.





	bedside

“You’re _loving_ this, aren’t you.”

Odo glanced up from his book, letting the padd dangle from his fingers as he turned his attention to Quark.

The invalid in question, surrounded by a nest of blankets, glared up at him from the bed. 

“What are you talking about?” Odo asked. 

“You just love seeing me vulnerable," Quark clarified, voice thick with illness.

Odo chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I can’t do anything. You _love_ that I can’t get into any trouble from here.”

Odo made a non-committal sound. “Hm.”

“You have a sick fetish.”

“Quark. Get some sleep.”


End file.
